Last Kiss
by Hatter of Madness
Summary: He wouldn't miss her. And the last kiss was still etched in her mind, haunting her.


**~*~Last Kiss~*~  
>by Hatter of Madness<strong>

* * *

><p>Luna had never felt this way before.<p>

She still remembered the look on his face when she sat down next to him following the Battle of Hogwarts. It conveyed so many emotions. Mainly, he looked serene. He suddenly looked happier than she had ever recalled him looking. It was dark in the Great Hall, but somehow that smile lit up the room in a way she didn't know how to describe.

While they sat there, he whispered the four words: "I meant it, Luna."

He had said it so quietly, so that only he and Luna could hear. He had meant it when he said that he loved her. After all the spells had been cast, after the last piece of the castle was destroyed, he cared about her. And then he walked away.

He had walked straight out of her life and straight into hers. In a world of magic, it seemed so surreal to her. They had had the best summer. Now, on August 31, she was getting ready to go back to Hogwarts and face the world again, without a hand to hold, without a strong pair of arms around her shoulders. The arms that had held her since May, held her tight in a way no one else had done before.

It had been raining when they went on the last Hogsmeade trip. After what happened, it was amazing they were even allowed in Hogsmeade. But they had been, and he had invited her, so they went through the village skipping. He had nearly tripped over his too big feet, sure, while Luna could bounce up and down like a schoolgirl, like a rabbit, even. It was an odd sight, not just the two teenagers skipping through the village laughing until their sides hurt, but the fact that the usually snowy village now was completely soaked from the falling rain. After a while, they ducked outside a building under the overhanging to keep dry, and Luna breathed in deep, taking in the smell of the new rain on the pavement.

When the train skidded to a stop at King's Cross, she ran off to her father and flung into his arms. The boy watched quietly while Luna turned to him and watched in the cute little way she did. She excused herself for moment to go talk to him, then, the same way she had done to her father, flung herself in_ his_ arms. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat like it was a lullaby. It was like his heart was going to burst out of his shirt. His strong arms not wanting to let go, she stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek, then whispered, "See you soon," and as quickly as she came, skipped back to the man she called 'Dad'.

But that was July. Now, in August, everything had fallen apart. She sat on the floor of her room, tears falling down her face. She hadn't cried since the elf, and even then, her eyes had only watered. She wore the cardigan he had given her that night in Hogsmeade, the one he had never asked for again. Not sure of what to do, what to think, how to go on with her life, she realized she had no idea how to be something anyone would miss. Loony Lovegood, that's what they called her...and that'd be all she would be to him.

She never thought they'd have a last kiss.

Not in the craziest of dreams did she imagine they'd be so happy, but, at the same time, she couldn't imagine that the happiness that once filled her life could change. Darkness hit her like a train on a track. Her lips formed his name, at which point, more tears fell.

There was the cute way he walked, the swing in his step that seemed to be with him. Even if he was a bit awkward, he could definitely fill a room with energy. He was so daring, the way he had sneaked her into the common room that night. "Guess I'm really brave, huh?" he said, smirking, as Luna rolled her eyes. But then, he had an arm around her waist and brought her to his chest, and she stared up at him in wonder. There wasn't any music, and Luna had two left feet, but she danced for him anyway.

Then there was the time she had introduced him to her father. The warm handshake made her eyes swim with unshed tears. They got along. And then there was the way that he would hold her hand even though his own were in his pockets.

And the time Luna was trying to finally explain what a nargle was and he had kissed her mid-sentence. That was how she knew. Ever since then, the little interruptions like that suddenly didn't bother her.

Now, she was laying on the floor, pulling the jacket tighter around her. It still smelt like him. She missed him, but knew he would never miss her. She didn't know how to be something he'd miss. Her lips still burned from the last kiss they'd shared. The way they had ended...it hurt more than anything in the world. And thinking about the pain brought another wave of heat to her lips...the flame that she felt when she said his name.

Well, wherever he was, it had to be a sunny day. At least, she _hoped_ it was. It was still summer, after all. In her mind, it wasn't just sunny. It was a beautiful day. She suddenly remembered how she had wished he hadn't walked out of her life. She hadn't done anything. She lifted her head and he was gone. His change had been like a change in the weather: Sudden and unpredictable. Not even the loss of her mother or the death of that elf could have prepared her for the way she felt then.

She brought herself to a fetal position. The jacket was too big on her. It reminded her of how she felt when he had unbuttoned it and placed it on her thin shoulders. It was warm, like he was. Maybe he missed that jacket.

He wouldn't miss her.

And that last kiss was still etched in her mind, haunting her. The way they ended had been far too much.

His name still in her mouth. It didn't seem to fit there anymore. That last kiss replaced the way his name felt. That kiss felt more foreign than the name was. Neither seemed to belong. They weren't hers anymore.

She reached into the pocket where she had placed the scrap of parchment that had changed her life.

_Luna,_

_I'm really sorry to say this, but we're just not working anymore. Unfortunately, we both want different things and you know that. We want two completely goals that we can't reach if we continue on this way. You're far too interested in your hobbies and I just can't seem to agree with them. Thank you for teaching me how to love. I won't ever forget it._

_Sincerely,_

_Neville Longbottom_

* * *

><p><strong>I was listening to the song <em>Last Kiss<em> by Taylor Swift and this fell into my head. Originally, I was going to mention Hannah in the ending but decided against it. The story is directly based off the lyrics and I did my best without being redundant. Sorry for the spammage of The Government Stole My Toad, but Luna and Neville are my OTP, so. Thanks. Please review.**

**-Hatter of Madness**


End file.
